Typically, an antimicrobial application system may be used to apply an antimicrobial composition to one or more items, such as poultry carcasses. Disposal of the antimicrobial composition, however, may be problematic because the antimicrobials included in the antimicrobial composition may prevent the antimicrobial composition from being disposed of in a traditional manner, such as a wastewater system. Various antimicrobial capture systems have been utilized to remove antimicrobials from the antimicrobial composition prior to disposal. These typical antimicrobial capture systems, however, may be deficient.